


The Bands That Tie Us Together

by HakanaiFleeting



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, and sprinkle of angst, not much though, sibling bonds, silly bands, silly bandz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakanaiFleeting/pseuds/HakanaiFleeting
Summary: "...Yes. It is one of those silly bandz… Someone gave it to me when I was younger, and it reminds me of him. It… holds a lot of sentimental value to me." Tenn admits, face heating up to a bright pink. "I'm sure he's holding onto his as well."What may seem like a stupid fad of the past can mean a lot more to someone else. Even if it's stupid, it can be special if it means something to someone.Spoilers for part 3 of i7. Almost forgot to mention that.





	The Bands That Tie Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekyIdiotCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/gifts), [Trilinklover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilinklover/gifts).



Tenn would not admit this to anyone, but silly bandz are more than just a stupid fad to him. They were a way to bond with his brother, despite how often the red-head was in the hospital. Even when he could not leave his hospital room, even running to the convenience store down the block from the hospital to grab the newest type of silly bandz for him and riku to open together would fill his days. The rainbow hues of the silly bandz remain forever in Tenn’s heart and mind (as well as his wrists when he isn’t in public or performing.) The memories he made over these rather silly rubber bands is what fuels his obsession; even after having left the Nanase household.

"Tenn-nii! Welcome back!! What didja get this time!" Riku, as energetic as ever despite being forced to remain within the hospital bed at almost all times. His smile is bright as the sun as Tenn unveils the newest bag of the silly bandz he had bought. 

"I found a new type today, and I thought you'd like it a lot, Riku! You like it when I sing and dance for you, so when I found these I thought of you!" Tenn exclaims, happily opening the bag and showing each band to Riku. "When I saw this red music note one, I knew it would be perfect to get!!!" 

Riku couldn't wear the bandz on his arms, as the could easily get in the way of where the doctors need to use needles, as well as where the IVs are to give the boy nutrients, but yet he has them lined up along the window sill, as well as on the desk next to his bed. They bring life to the otherwise bleak hospital room, and help Riku feel less alone.

"Oh! Oh!! Then the pink one that looks like a person dancing is you, Tenn-nii!" Riku exclaims, holding it out to Tenn so he could see it better. 

"Oh yea…? Then how about this. Since this one reminds me of Riku, I'll keep it on me at all times! And since that one's me, you can keep it with you too! It'a a looser one, so… maybe it can fit around your ankle…! That way, even when I'm at school and things get scary, I'll always be with you!" Tenn says with a smile, closing Riku's hand around the dancer silly band.

"I will!! I promise! You better not back down from it either, Tenn-nii!"

"I won't back down. Promise."

* * *

"Hey, Tenn?" Gaku's voice cuts through the dressing room before their final live under Yaotome Productions.

"Yes?" Tenn replies, looking away from his own preparations for the live to look at his silver haired companion.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while, and I'm sure Ryuu's been wondering as well; what's that rubber band thing you put around your ankle before each live?" Gaku asks, figuring now would be a good time to get an answer. It has been on his mind for a while, but he hadn't expected to get to a point in their relationship where Tenn would answer honestly. Or, he still isn't sure. But better ask now than never get an answer.

Ryuu nods along. "Yea, I've been wondering about it as well, isn't it one of those silly bandz things that was popular when we were children? I remember saving my allowance each week and collecting them for my siblings back when I was younger." His voice reflects upon his memories quite fondly, a reminiscent tone of voice.

"...Yes. It is one of those silly bandz… Someone gave it to me when I was younger, and it reminds me of him. It… holds a lot of sentimental value to me." Tenn admits, face heating up to a bright pink. "I'm sure he's holding onto his as well."

* * *

"Nanase-san, what are you doing? Your outfit is on, is it not? Is something wrong with the leg of it? But it's a bit too late to call for a last-minute fix… What do we do…" Iori frets, pacing back and forth. His own cape sways with each time he turns, before he's suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's nothing like that, don't worry, Iori! I just had to get a certain something onto my leg! See!" Riku pulls up his pant leg to allow Iori to see the oddly shaped white rubber band around his ankle.

"Nanase-san… if I may ask, why do you have a rubber band around your ankle? It could easily stop the circulation of blood to your foot, and you could wind up never able to dance again!" Iori says, eyes clearly worried about the one he will raise up to stardom; having that star fade before it truly shines would be quite a tragedy, especially after he had promised the older boy that he would personally make him a star!

"It's fiiine, Iori! I've been doing this since I was little! I couldn't have them around my wrists because the doctors had to get to them, but my ankles were fair game!" Riku assures, voice bright as usual.

"You still haven't explained it... Why do you have it around your ankle in the first place?" Iori's patience begins to run thin, but it doesn't need to wait any longer.

"Tenn-nii gave it to me when we were younger, so I keep it with me! It reminds me of him, so… It doesn't leave my side! I… I'm sure he still has his with him, too!"  
Riku shares energetically. He moves his hand down to his ankle to touch the old rubber. He's sure of it, Tenn still has his!

"It doesn't leave your side? Even when you bathe? Even when you sleep? Nanase-san, that certainly isn't safe at all! You need to be careful not to keep it on like that all the time, or something could seriously go wrong! No, that's if it hasn't already happened yet… Are you alright to perform? Is yo-" Iori's worried voice is cut off by Riku's finger, shushing the younger boy.

"Don't worry, I take it off, y'know! I just… keep it on me for performances as a good luck charm! Really!"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, the brainstorming for this thing began with the following discord message from someone; "Ok Riku liked silly bands as a kid, Nuff said." It prompted a whole huge conversation about what the various i7 members would do with the stupid things from our childhood, and well. Here we are. This mess of a fic, pressured to write it under my twin and a friend. Of course, it turned out alright I guess. 
> 
> Moral of the story? Don't make fun of things you may think are silly; they might have some kinda meaning to someone else.
> 
> stan silly bandz tho. they were the sh*t back in elementary school.


End file.
